


New Faces on the Stage

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: We all love the original cast of Hamilton, but what happens when I do a musical theater AU of a musical??? We're about to find out!





	

It was a normal day in the greatest city in the world. Alexander writing like tomorrow won't arrive, Eliza hanging out with Angelica and Peggy, and.... Burr in Alexander's office? This was definetly worth listening to. "Alexander, you know both of our jobs are on the line right now. If you don't finish this piece before they're scheduled to audition, the we're scr.." "Screwed. I know." Alexander replied after cutting Burr off. Burr turned to leave right as Alexander started writing again. He was writing a new musical called "Miranda". It was about the life of Lin-Manuel Miranda, the immigrant that made up America's banking system. He decided to make it a hip-hop musical, because that seemed to fit him best. Alexander knew everybody was going to love it. He could feel it.


End file.
